Elmo Goes to Japan While Having School and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Elmo was asking his mother Mae. Elmo: Hey, mummy. Can Elmo go to Japan? Mae was stern, much to Elmo's horror. Mae: No you cannot. Because you have school today. Go there right now! Elmo sadly did as he was told, and then he got on the bus. But Elmo had got tickets to Japan. He had pretended to be sad that his mum told him he had school today. Elmo: Oh yeah. Elmo for now that Elmo got tickets and he didn't tell Elmo's mummy about that. Ha, Elmo has an idea! He'll tell his teacher and he's sick and ask to go to the nurse. Instead of going to the nurse, he will still need going to school and go to Japan. Elmo is so smart! When Elmo got to school and got into the classroom. Elmo started to fake sick. OfficerPoop247: Elmo, what's wrong? Elmo began to quiver. Elmo: Elmo feels sick! Can Elmo please go to the nurse? OfficerPoop247: OK, take the nurse pass and go to the nurse right away! Elmo sneakily went out of the classroom, and then he went off to the airpart. At the airport, Elmo was at the reception and was sitting on the seat. Clerk: If you want to go to Tokyo, Japan, your flight is here! We repeat, Tokyo, Japan, your flight is here right now! Elmo stood up and he went off to get the plane on the way to Japan. Back with Zoe (Elmo's friend). Back in the classroom, Elmo's friend Zoe was feeling down. OfficerPoop247: Zoe, what's wrong? Zoe explained something, as OfficerPoop247 was feeling appalled. Zoe: I haven't seen Elmo all day. And he was supposed to be in class with me two times. And his mum also called me and said that he said something about going to Japan. OfficerPoop247 was livid and threw a fit. OfficerPoop247: (Scary voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I am going to tell the headmaster about this right now! OfficerPoop247 went out of the classroom, and then he entered the headmaster's office, and confronted the headmistress. Headmistress: Hello, OfficerPoop247. What would I do for you? OfficerPoop247: Elmo asked me to go to the nurse's office first thing in the morning, didn't take a nurse pass, and he also said something about going to Japan! The headmistress was horrified, and she looked annoyed. Headmistress: Don't worry, I will notify his parents as soon as possible. Back with Elmo. Meanwhile, Elmo was on a plane on the way to Japan, and he was sitting next to the boy in a red shirt. Everyone heard the intercom. Intercom: Attention everyone! We are now in Tokyo, Japan! Repeat, we are now in Tokyo, Japan, please proceed off the plane and have a nice day! Elmo got off the seat and proceed off the plane, cheering. Elmo: Hooray! Elmo's in Japan! Then, Elmo was in Japanese Street, and he was thoughtful. Elmo: Wow! This is the Japanese Street! Then Louie came, much to Elmo's horror. Louie: Excuse me, sir. What do you look so familiar? Then Louie immediately recognised Elmo, and he had noticed him. Elmo began to escape his father. Elmo: Elmo needs to go out of here! Louie began to throw a fit. Louie: (in Kidaroo voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Wait a second! It's Elmo! Get back here right now! The very mad Louie started to chase after Elmo, and he managed to catch him and sent him home in disgrace. Elmo was caught and taken home. Will he get grounded? Back home, Elmo's parents were very disappointed with Elmo. Louie: Elmo, how dare you go to Japan while you have school?! Actually, you missed the entire day of school. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 71974931740170324124864 years! Mae: Go to your room and don't come out until you are ungrounded! Elmo did as he was told. CAST My voice as Elmo Kimberly as Mae Young Guy as OfficerPoop247 Kidaroo as Clerk, Intercom and Louie's angry voice Ivy as Zoe Kendra as Headmistress Diesel as Louie Category:Elmo Gets Grounded Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Stuff